Total Drama: Clash of the Classes
by mrastounding
Summary: Three teams, each with six members of a specific economic up-bringing, duke it out on an abandoned airfield for one big cash prize. Who will be chic? Who will be revealed as geeks? And who will end up being nothing but freaks? Find out now, here on TOTAL DRAMA: AIR FORCE ISLAND! notes: real Canadian location; official contestants are all OC's


Character List

Disclaimer: The stunts mentioned in this story should NOT be tried at home (or anywhere else, for that matter). Also, this was just an idea I had swimming around in my head for a while: it is NOT meant to be derogatory by any means. If it somehow ends up doing that despite my best intentions, however, I would like to OFFICIALLY apologize to those it may offend now and/or in the future.

Team: High-class Hawks

Rachel Clark – the future therapist – daughter of a police officer and a psychologist; "secretly" crushes on someone on one of the opposing teams; tries to help people out with their problems

Butch Bombers – the general's son – never knew his mother; sees the members of lower class as insects; tries to expose Rachel's crush whenever he can; may be mentally unstable

Brittney Starr – the self-proclaimed future actress – a technicians company heiress who insists that she could make it big in show business; actually terrible at singing and/or acting

Timothy Carlos – the comedian – son of a gag-shop proprietor; likes to tell jokes and/or pull pranks on the others

Deborah Parkinson – the Broadway baby – daughter of two of the better known names in Hollywood; believes she can get away with just about anything

Abraham Thompson – the honest one – believes himself to be a descendant of Abraham Lincoln; need I say more?

Team: Middle-class Mice

Caleb Amsterdam – the company's kid – raised by some of the workers at his late parent's company: one that specializes in making technologies used by the military and law enforcement; secretly has some access to his parents money, but seems to prefer the quiet life; might have feelings for an opponent, but seems to be too scared to act upon them

Samuel Barrs – the inside man – raised by abusive mobsters that everyone knows about but no one is brave enough to testify against; all he wants is a little compassion; suspects that one of his teammates is a "superhero"

Peter Mudd – the brainy one – constantly made fun of, even though, despite what his name may suggest, he's potentially smarter than Steven Hawking

Stacy Soul – the brave girl – daughter of the owner of a haunted house; likes to believe that everything unusual has a logical explanation; might have feelings for one of her teammates

Tracy Williams – the artist – pretty self-explanatory, don't you think?

Amelia Frankenstein – the mad scientist – the supposed descendant of the main character in Mary Shelly's book; likes to play around with her own experiments

Team: Lower-class Lemons

Jacob Johnson – the "unstable" one – once the son of an expert chemist, he was raised by some factory workers after it was shown that his father was abusive towards him; might have a "Jekyll and Hyde" thing going on that at least one member of both opposing teams (as well as a couple on his own) seem to be aware of

Theodore Stone – the fighter – son of a one-time champion wrestler; likes to pick fights with anyone who looks at him funny (which he claims to happen a lot); hardly ever wins, but he usually claims that there was some sort of glitch involved in his losses

Tiffany Michaels – the caregiver – self-proclaimed team nurse; parents work at an orphanage; suspects that there is more to some of the other competitors then meet the eye

Billy White – the quiet one – likes to pretend he's a mime

Sarah McLean – the irony – the "unheard-of" niece of a certain host; insists that, seeing as her uncle never even showed up for his own brother's funeral OR took the time to get her off the streets when her mother was hospitalized, the ONLY reason that she's even here is that she needs the money; might have feelings for someone on one of the rival team members

Kathy Josephs – the cat burglar – orphaned girl who has experience getting herself into just about anywhere she wants; might have a crush on one of her competitors; has a sisterly bond with one of her teammates; may have family connections with one of her rivals that she doesn't yet know about

Other

Chris McLean – the host who needs no description (if you're a fan of the show, I mean)

Chef Hatchet – the "co-host" who, well, you've seen the show, right?

The interns – no description is really available, as they don't appear that often

Classical competitors – past stars of the show (no description is needed, I would hope)

Moth Man – a masked vigilante who shows up whenever things go wrong on the island (happens more than you'd think); seems to be one of the contestants, but neither Chris nor Chef know who he is; strangely, Caleb Amsterdam claims to have never seen him

Monstrosity – some sort of creature that appears at times throughout the story; oddly enough, he and Jacob Johnson are never around at the same time

Richard Mclean – Chris McLean's deceased brother; lost most of his wealth before dying; mentioned on occasion

Betty Mclean – Chris McLean's sister-in-law; currently hospitalized with paraplegia; with what's left of her late husband's money simply keeping her alive, she was forced to leave her daughter to fend for herself until the money for a complete treatment is found or until the remaining money runs out and her child put into foster care, since it seems that her brother-in-law cares more about show business then his own family: whichever comes first; mentioned on occasion

Pairings you WILL see in this story:

Rachel and Jacob

Peter and Stacey

Samuel and Sarah

Kathy and Caleb


End file.
